ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
SpongeBob: Time Among Us
is an American adventure-fantasy-science fiction-comedy video game based on by . It is developed by and published by Nickelodeon Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on May 1st, 2019. Synopsis Plankton has developed a device that allows him to go back in time and to travel through dimensions, using it to find the Krabby Patty secret formula. As a result, SpongeBob and Patrick travel through dimensions to find him as they face alternate versions of themselves, along with some of their ancestors and descendants, with some of them not being that friendly. Characters Main *'SpongeBob SquarePants' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a happy-go-lucky sea sponge who finds out that Plankton is using a time-travelling device to get the Krabby Patty secret formula, being out to stop him. *'Patrick Star' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - SpongeBob's somehow idiotic best friend who joins him on his quest to stop Plankton from getting the Krabby Patty secret formula, often getting into trouble due to his stupidity. Supporting *'Squidward Tentacles' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - SpongeBob and Patrick's grumpy neighbor who despises TBD. *'Eugene H. Krabs' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - the greedy owner of the Krusty Krab and SpongeBob and Squidward's boss who is obsessed with money, despite still caring about SpongeBob. *'Sandy Cheeks' (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) - SpongeBob's Southern-accented squirrel friend who TBD. *'Gary the Snail' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - a snail who is SpongeBob's pet, acting like he was a cat. *'Pearl Krabs' (voiced by Lori Alan) - TBD *'Mrs. Puff' (voiced by ) - TBD Alternate dimensions *'Captain Krabs' (also voiced by Clancy Brown) - a pirate counterpart to Mr. Krabs who loves money and TBD. **'First Mate Squidward' (also voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - a pirate counterpart to Squidward who is Captain Krabs' first mate. *'SpongeGar' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a prehistoric ancestor to SpongeBob who TBD. * Antagonists *'Sheldon Plankton' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - the owner of the Chum Bucket and Mr. Krabs' arch-nemesis who is out to get the Krabby Patty secret formula by using a time-travelling device in order to assemble an army of alternate Planktons. **'Karen Plankton' (voiced by Jill Talley) - Plankton's supercomputer wife who is behind most of his schemes. *'Squilliam Fancyson' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'The Flying D'u'tchman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Alternate dimensions *'Captain Plankton' (also voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - a pirate counterpart to Plankton who TBD. *'Planktor' (also voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - TBD * Levels * Quotes *'Plankton:' At last, with this dimensional device, I'll be able to assemble an army of Planktons and I'll finally get the Krabby Patty secret formula! I will have unlimited power! He laughs as Karen is confused. *'Karen:' Uhh, boss? * Trivia *The video game is dedicated to the memory of the series' creator Stephen Hillenburg as he passed away on November 26th, 2018 due to complications from amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. Category:Video games Category:Paramount Digital Entertainment Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas